Loving you now and forever
by x-Teh-Skittles-Alchemist-x
Summary: Everything is falling apart in Bulma's world, can Vegeta fix it up? Will they fall in love? What will happen to Yamcha?
1. It starts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I never will.

"DAMIT WOMAN!! YOU ARE SO HOPELESS!!!" Vegeta yelled. The gravity machine was broken yet again, one of numerous times. Bulma refused to fix it, since she had a date with Yamcha.  
  
"WELL YOUR MAJESTY, IF YOU DIDN'T BRAKE IT SO MUCH THEN I WOULD FIX IT!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched back. She stormed out of the room, and up the stairs.  
  
_"Feh, women, they're such an enigma!"_ Vegeta thought to himself.

BULMA'S POV  
  
I checked my watch, and noticed that Yamcha was late, AGAIN! 

_"I hate it when he does this, it gives me the impression that he is cheating on me. For all I know he could be having fun with another woman right now..." _The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. Yamcha stood there. He smelled of another woman.  
  
"Hey why don't we stay here instead?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, come in." I said, I didn't smell the other woman's scent on him, but Vegeta could. We went upstairs, and into my room.

VEGETA'S POV  
  
I went back to the gravity room, but remembered that the woman didn't fix the damn thing. So I decided that I would take a shower and go to bed. On my way up, I smelt another woman's scent mixed in with that pathetic human.  
  
_"That woman doesn't deserve that freak, for what I know he can't even please her properly, but I bet I could please her...what am I thinking, it's almost like I'm in love with that female!"_ I thought to myself. I arrived at my room, and walked in. I undressed, and took my really, really cold shower. The shower had erased all thoughts of that weak female.  
  
When I came out, I heard small moans, coming from the other room. The moans were from that pathetic human male. None from Bulma.

BULMA'S POV  
  
Yamcha rolled off me, and went to sleep. One tear trickled down my cheek.  
  
_"He is only here to please himself, how can we even call it love making any more?"_ I thought to myself, turning my back to him. 

A couple hours later...  
  
Yamcah awoke me, he wanted more. I let him on, and he started.  
  
"Let me hear you call out my name, Bulma." He said.  
  
"Ya..oohhh...VEGETA!!!" I called out.

VEGETA'S POV  
  
I jumped out of my bed, and fell to the floor, and banged my head on the dresser beside my bed.  
  
"FUCK!" I whispered, then I remembered why I jumped out of bed, the woman had called out my name while she was making love with that pathetic human. I heard yells issuing from the woman's room.

BULMA'S POV  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH VEGETA! AND YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME! I SAW YOU WIPING A LIPSTICK MARK OFF YOUR CHEEK!" I yelled back.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Yamcha said putting on his clothes and leaving the room, and out of my life. Not until I was sure he left, I burst out in tears, sobbing into my pillow, uncontrollably. 


	2. Love?

ally (me):Thank you for all the reveiws guys! hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Goku: i'm hungry!

Ally: your always hungry! quit whinning!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I wish I did.  
  
VEGETA'S POV:  
  
The next morning....  
  
I awoke the next morning, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"The woman isn't up yet. Great, I don't get to yell at her." I thought.  
  
Just then Bulma slouched in, looking really awful. She went into the fridge and started gathering ingredients for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, want some breakfast? I'm making eggs and bacon." She said, putting on a cheery voice.  
  
"What's with her today? How come she is acting all nice to me?" I thought.  
  
"Whatever." I said. I thought it would put her off again, but she didn't even start to yell.  
  
After breakfast she stood up and cleaned off both plates.  
  
"I'm going to fix the gravity machine now, k?" she said, walking out of the room, and towards the gravity room. When she was gone, I just stared at the door.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" I whispered to myself.  
  
A couple weeks later....  
  
BULMA'S POV:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was yet another boring day at work. But all day long, I was thinking about Vegeta. I can't get him out of my mind! His attitude, his muscular body, uuuuuuhhhhhh he is such a hunk! Just a couple days ago, I found out I had developed feelings for him. It's like I was never in love with Yamcha, I was in love with Vegeta all along! Anyways g2g!  
  
I finished writing and rolled over onto my back.  
  
"I never ever felt this way about Yamcha, it just suddenly came on me that I loved Vegeta." I thought to myself. I jumped into my blankets, and fell asleep right away, the thought of Vegeta never leaving my head.  
  
At Yamcha's house... "Puar, I miss her." He said.  
  
"What about all the other girls?" Puar asked.  
  
"They're not the same though. I don't want Vegeta to get her heart anyways."  
  
"Why don't you send her flowers or something?" Puar added.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'll surprise her at work tomorrow!"

RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWW PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. he finds out

Ally: hey!!!!!! Thanx for the reviews pplz!  
  
Goten: what are reviews?  
  
Ally: go ask your mom.  
  
Goten: ok runs off to find his mom

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!! 

BULMA'S POV:  
  
_"This is so booooorriiiiiinnnnngggggg! I need to get out of here!"_ I thought, as I sat, almost asleep, in a meeting. My dad came over to me.  
  
"You can go if you want to." He whispered into my ear. I stood up and left. I went back to my office.  
  
"Miss Briefs, there is a visitor in your office." My secretary said, as I walked past. When I walked into my room, Yamcha was sitting in a chair.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!???????" I screamed.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD COME AND SAY SORRY, AND WIN MY HEART BACK!? IS THAT IT!? HUH?! WELL SORRY, YOUR NOT GONNA WIN ME BACK! NOW GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" I pointed to the door.  
  
He took one look at me, and made a hasty retreat. I started to cry, when he left. I ran out of my office and went home.  
  
I went strait to my room. I started to think about Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta..." I whimpered, "Why do I love you?"  
  
"I dunno, why?" said a gruff voice at my door. Vegeta stood at the door, with no shirt on, in his black, spandex shorts. He walked over, and sat down on the bed. He then cupped my chin in his hand, and turned my head.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this, how do I know you have feelings for me?" I said, pulling my chin away from his grip.

"But I've always had feelings for you." He said, an odd twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Then why do you always call me woman?"  
  
"Because I don't know how to act around women." He pulled me onto his lap, and put my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat, it was slow and steady. I looked up and saw what he meant, I saw what was truly in his heart, what he truly felt for me. His eyes weren't cold black eyes anymore, they held warmth and love. He caught my lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
VEGETA'S POV:  
  
_"She feels so right in my arms."_ I thought. We broke the kiss, and I proceeded to take off her shirt, she lifted her arms to allow the shirt to come off. I started to kiss her neck, and she let out moans of pleasure. I tore her bra off, along with the bottom half. She then pulled off my shorts. I then pushed her gently onto the bed, and got on top of her.

Ally: well that's another chapter done, what do you think will happen next? Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. cant stand it any longer

Ally: I'm here with bulma, and we are going to torture yamcha!  
  
Bulma: this is for what the son of a bitch did to me!  
  
Ally: anyways, while we torture yamcha, you can read the story. Remember to review!  


disclaimer: i don't own DBZ!

Bulma awoke the next morning, to find herself in the arms of Vegeta. At first she was startled, but remembered what they did. She snuggled closer, trying not to wake him. She woke him anyways. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta." She said cheerily, sitting up. She looked at the clock, and realized what time it was.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S 10:00!!!!!! I HAVE A MEETING IN 20 MINUTES!" she jumped out of bed and rushed in to the bathroom, Vegeta following. He walked into the bathroom, and she looked at him like he was a venomous snake.  
  
"What are you doing Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"You don't expect me to take a shower without my new mate would you?"  
  
"I know what you will do!"  
  
"I'm taking a shower with you and that's final."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vegeta scrubbed her back, and in turn she washed him. After that Bulma left for work, leaving Vegeta alone.

BULMA'S POV  
  
After the meeting, I retreated to my office. I decided to scour the net, and play some games on my computer. So I did. A couple minutes later, my secretary opened the door.  
  
"Miss Briefs, your father is here to see you." She said. My father was behind her. He walked in and sat down. I looked at him.  
  
"Bulma I've been meaning to ask you what is happening between you and Yamcha. Have you two broken up or something?" he asked.  
  
"Ya, we've broken up, he was cheating on me, AGAIN." I answered.  
  
"I knew it. He isn't the type to be faithful, I can tell you that." He said, stroking the little black cat on his shoulder.  
  
"Well I must get back to the lab." He said getting up, and starting to walk out the door. He stopped.  
  
"Oh and the next time you see Yamcha, tell him that the next time I see him, lets just say that he won't come around here anymore." He chuckled then left, leaving Bulma alone.

VEGETA'S POV  
  
"I can't stand it any longer! That woman is driving me crazy! She has been in my mind ever since she left for that damn meeting. FUCK!" I thought. I decided that, that was enough, so I got changed into some sweats and went to her office.  
  
I walked right past the secretary, and she protested, and I glared at her. I let myself in quietly, and then snuck up to her. I grabbed her ear, softly, with my teeth. She gasped, and I turned her around, to face me.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just couldn't stand it, I was turned on."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I silenced her, and kissed her violently, while I started to pull off her panties. She broke the kiss, and struggled.  
  
"Vegeta! We can't do this here!"  
  
"Well too bad, I can't wait any longer." And with that I started to do what I needed to do.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. big news

Ally: sorry for the really short chapters guys! I'm going to make them longer, don't worry.  
  
Vegeta: you better!  
  
Ally: Why Vegeta I didn't know you cared about my fic.  
  
Vegeta: I don't.  
  
Ally: oh. Anyways, read and review!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were busy in Bulma's office, when Bulma's secretary came in. she stood there for a moment or two, and then left, she would just have to tell Bulma's visitor to wait. It was Yamcha, he wouldn't quit.  
  
"Sorry sir, but you will have to wait for just a moment." She said.  
  
"But I can't, so I'm going in there." He said. The secretary tried to stop him but he pushed her away. He opened the door and was totally unprepared for what he saw. Vegeta looked up at Yamcha from his position, and stood up. (He has his pants on still!)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamcha asked rudely.  
  
"What does it look like?" Vegeta said. Bulma stood up, and walked over, Vegeta putting her in front of him, holding her hips. Vegeta looked at Yamcha with a mocking grin on his face.  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE SCREWING HIM WEREN'T YOU!!??" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"That was after I broke up with you, Yamcha." She said. Vegeta let go of her, and she slapped him. (Yamcha.) Vegeta clapped, and Bulma bowed, and left Vegeta to do the rest. Vegeta punched him, square in the nose. He then kicked Yamcha where it hurts, Yamcha keeled over.

  
BACK HOME...  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, awaiting her new love. He didn't know what was in store for him. After all he did leave her smelling of their love making. She would leave him defenseless; she would be in charge this time. He walked in, and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
He had moved into her room, since they didn't want to sleep apart. Vegeta had also decided to spend most of his time with Bulma, and less time training. Although he still did train, but not all day like he used to. She enjoyed spending time with him; he didn't call her woman any more either.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" He asked, putting her onto his lap.  
  
"I was thinking we could have a good time, but this time I'm in charge." Bulma purred, pushing him down gently on to his back, and nipping at his nose. She advanced to his lips, then to his neck, and finally to his shirtless chest. She kissed all his scars. He had, had enough of this, so he tried to turn her over, but she just shook her head.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Remember, I'm in charge." She purred. He couldn't believe this, this little female, advancing on him? How could he let this happen? She advanced to his lower body, and gently pulled his pants and boxers off. She continued, and he was the one letting out moans of pleasure this time. After that they made love, AGAIN!

  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
Everybody in the Z gang came over for a picnic. Goku, as always, was plowing food into his mouth. Vegeta kept eyeing Bulma. He was still angry at what she did last night.  
  
"So, Bulma, are you pregnant?" Goku asked after he finished eating.  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
"Maybe I am. I mean I have felt sick, especially in the mornings. I should see a doctor." She thought. After everyone left, Bulma went to the doctors.

  
BULMA'S POV  
  
"Bulma you conclusions were right, you are pregnant." My doctor said.  
  
"Now I just have to figure out how to tell Vegeta." I replied.  
  
I went home after that, and the whole way there I devised a plan to tell Vegeta the news. I went straight to the gravity room. I knocked on the door, and a vid screen opened up. He looked at me, and waited for my answer.  
  
"Vegeta I need to talk to you, it's important."  
  
"Come in." he said. I heard the gravity machine turn back to normal, and he opened the door. I hugged him, and he backed into the room, and closed the door. I waited a few moments, before popping a question.  
  
"Vegeta, do you like children?" I asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"They're ok, why?"  
  
"Cause you are going to be a father!" I said happily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
We kissed. And I broke it.  
  
"Would you train him/her?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe, only if it's a boy."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta! I don't know what I would do with out you." And with that I left, to start thinking up names. I still had 9 months left.

ally: hope you liked this chappy.

Vegeta: remember, i dont care.

ally: anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. the new addition

Ally: sorry I took so long to update! This is the last chapter!  
  
Chichi: shouldn't you be studying?  
  
Ally: no.

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!  


8 MONTHS LATER...  
  
Bulma sat on the couch, eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. She finished it when Vegeta walked in. he sat on the couch beside her, and turned on the TV. She leaned against him, and he flinched. He didn't really live around her that much anymore, cause one minute she would be nice, and the next she would be yelling at him. He still slept with her though.  
  
A few minutes later she was asleep. He put his arm around her to keep her warm. Another few minutes went by, and Bulma clutched her stomach. He put her on the floor to lye her down.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Vegeta asked, as he held her shoulders. Bulma screamed in pain.  
  
"Vegeta, I think the baby is going to arrive."  
  
Vegeta took the message, picked her up and flew out the window, to the hospital. The nurses came and took her away to the delivery room. Vegeta went to the waiting room outside, and phoned everybody. First he phoned Bulma's parents, and then to his dislike, the whole Z gang.

2 HOURS LATER...  
  
Vegeta tried frantically, to get his hand out of Bulma's grip. Another contraction had come on. On the other side of the bed, Bulma's mother tried to get her hand out too.  
  
"Bulma dear, please let go!" Her mother pleaded.  
  
"Woman, you are crushing my hand. I never knew you had this kind of strength."  
  
ANOTHER 3 HOURS LATER...  
  
Bulma's contractions were now 10 seconds apart. The doctor told Vegeta to get ready. When he was walking down the hall, in his scrubs, he heard Bulma's screaming.  
  
"VEGETA I AM NEVER GONNA LET YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME??!! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" she screamed. He just ignored it since he knew she didn't mean it. He walked in, and was welcomed by more taunting screams. It was over in just a few minutes. Bulma's rude screaming was replaced by sobs.  
  
"I...I c...can't do this!" Bulma sobbed.  
  
"You're saying you can't do this? You of all people? Remember you had control of me. Now stop crying and bring OUR baby into this world!"  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes for a second, and started to push. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a baby's screaming.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said, wrapping their new son in a blanket, and handing him to Bulma. The boy had purple hair, and his mother's eyes. A furry appendage wrapped itself around Bulma's arm.  
  
"His name is Trunks." Bulma declared.  
  
"Trunks? What kind of name is that?" Vegeta argued.  
  
Bulma gave him the death glare. He shut up.  
  
"His name is going to be Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma said to the nurse, who was writing down the name.

10 YEARS LATER...  
  
Trunks snuck quietly, down the hallway. He was planning to go to Goten's, but he didn't want to be caught by his father. He had to train today, but he wanted to play instead of train. Suddenly he was lifted into the air.  
  
"And where, pray tell, are you going?" A gruff voice said. Trunks went limp, obviously defeated.  
  
"I was going to sneak off, and go to Goten's." Trunks said.  
  
"Well you're not going there now." Vegeta said, as he started to walk down to the Gravity room. They trained all day, and it was 9:00pm when they finished.

LATER THAT YEAR...  
  
Vegeta had turned Majin. His son, Goten, and Piccolo, had arrived. Piccolo had shot him down, and Trunks was frantically, trying to wake him. Vegeta awoke, and decided that he could not endanger his son, so he stood up and hugged Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, I am very proud of you, I want you to know that. Protect your mom for me." He said. Trunks looked up at him, and Vegeta knocked him out. Vegeta then knocked Goten out, and told piccolo to take them far away. He powered up, to a very high and dangerous level. As he vanished into a blinding flash, the thing he thought about most was Bulma.  
  
"I'll love you now and forever, Bulma." He whispered, and then vanished.

Ally: so how did you like the last chapter? if you liked the story please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
